Everything Taken Can Be Restored
by ottersarelove
Summary: He did not know what to do, his hand trembled as he dialed three numbers. “911, please state your emergency.”


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is my first story, I'm new to this and I hope you enjoy it.

The house was packed full of people and music blared as couples danced, talked, and made out. Red plastic cups and empty beer bottles lay discarded on the glossy wooden floor. Pictures were unbalanced and expensive vases lay on there side, having been knocked over. A dark haired brunette dressed in a tight, red dress that was bound to her body stagged blindly into the living room, a cup in her hand. She walked over to the couch where a boy with jet, black hair sat next to a blond girl, his hand was roughly placed on her hip and his lips were attached to hers.

"Peyton Swayer!" She cried, "Stop eating Nathan Scott's face!"

The blond girl groaned and the couple broke apart.

"Brooke," Peyton complained, "What do you want?"

"I need your help for a second."

"What's the matter Brooke, need someone to hold back your hair?" Nathan asked and she glared at him.

"I'll be right back." Peyton said turning to face Nathan.

"It's cool, I should be going anyway."

"So early?" Peyton questioned.

"Yeah, I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Why? The game doesn't start till two tomorrow."

"Jeez, get off his back will you? Just let him go." Brooke declared.

"Fine," Peyton sighed, "I can't believe you're going to leave me here all by myself." Her hand wrapped around his neck, running her fingers through her hair.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Brooke murmured into her cup.

"Brooke, shut up." Both Nathan and Peyton spoke at the same time.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the game, are you okay to drive?" Peyton questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little buzzed, by the way Brooke great party."

"Would you except anything else from me?" Brooke asked as her and Peyton walked away.

"Tim, Austin, let's go!" Nathan called across the room to both his friends and teammates Tim Smith and Austin Danes.

"Do we have to go?" Tim asked.

"If you want a ride, yeah."

"Fine, let's go." All three walked out of the door.

"Nathan, this is awesome." Tim shouted from the back.

"Yeah, Tim you've mentioned that ten times." Austin said from the passengers seat, Tim was referring to Nathan's new SUV that his father had just bought him. The car was black with leather interior seats, it still had that new fresh car smell. Nathan was speeding down the deserted streets, laughing with his friends and listening to music on the radio. He quickly turned the corner when his vehicle collided with something, he instantly hit the breaks stopping the car.

"What the hell was that?" Austin asked.

"It was probably a dog or something." Tim announced.

"I'm gonna take a look." Nathan opened the car door and stepped out onto the vacant street. Seeing the broken figure on the street he immediately knew it wasn't a dog, stepping closer he could see it was a person.

"Oh shit!" He cried, running his hands though his hair.

"What's the matter?" Austin asked from the window.

"It's not a dog, it's a person! I hit someone!" He exclaimed.

"What?" The passenger door flew open and Austin got out.

"Oh my God, Nathan what did you do?"

"I-I don't know, I d-didn't see them." Nathan stammered, looking down at the injured stranger. He leaned forward, she was a girl around their age, she had brown hair and she was bleeding from everywhere. There was blood coming from her mouth, her ears and her nose.

"Nathan, we have to get out of here." Austin commanded but Nathan did not move.

"Nathan, come on!" He shouted, pulling on his friend's jacket, trying to drag him to the car.

"We can't leave her here, man."

"We can and we will, now let's go."

Nathan's heart was beating fast and hard against his chest, his hands felt clammy and it was hard to breathe.

"S-She needs h-help." Nathan sputtered, he was going to be sick.

"Look at her, there's nothing they can do for her." Austin proclaimed, her legs were bent at a disturbing angle, bruising instantly began to from, and there was so much blood, there was pool of it that had begun to leak from underneath her head. Suddenly she coughed.

"She's alive!" Nathan exclaimed.

"But for how much longer? Come on Nate, let's go."

"We c-can't leave her. I-I can't leave her."

"Fine you stay but I'm leaving. You are not dragging me down with you man." Austin shouted and made his way back to the car getting in the driver's side and took off. The streetlights casted a orange glow over them and Nathan stood all alone in the middle of the street with the damaged girl. Unsure of what to do, his shaky hands took off his jacket and he gently placed it under her head, she moaned at his touch. He then dialed three numbers.

"911, please state your emergency."

So is it good? Bad? Please review.


End file.
